Kate Stewart Adventures Box 1
by DoctorWhoNut
Summary: Sure, not a box, but still read. In the first story Puppets In A Grand Plan some people are turning into murderous minions and a former Hitler supporter buys uranium cannons. In Wax a wax statue museum is opening... but it holds the minions of an alien warlord. Box is the only thing I could come up with. Sorry for the name.
1. Puppets In A Grand Plan Episode 1

**Well! The description was so bad I'm surprised you're reading! So, this is a 'box set'. Bad name; I know. But it's kinda multiple stories in one, it's not a series with seasons, so it's a box set. In this 'box set' there are two. Puppets In A Grand Plan is before Dark Water/Death in Heaven while Wax is after the two part season 8 finale.**

Kate Stewart Adventures Box Set 1/Story 1: Puppets In A Grand Plan/Episode 1

It was a fine spring day. Kate Stewart was in a park, sitting down on a picnic table. Someone had called her, telling her to meet her here. She had come prepared, with a pistol in her pants and three snipers hidden throughout the park.

UNIT had been on the case of a former Nazi soldier named Frank Pepol, who had been seen buying uranium cannons from an illegal weapons dealer and being an assistant in a popular magic show called Mark's Magic.

The general public knew none of this, and, that was probably a good thing. She hoped that this meeting wouldn't spoil it.

The meeting had been set when a strange letter in a black envelope with no return address had been sent to Kate Stewart's apartment in the London downtown. It just said to meet her in the same place she was in. And it was signed Frank.

Kate wore a bug in one of her suit's buttons. A stun beam was hidden in her watch. She had fingernail tips with poison. But all of these were only to be used if necessary. She hoped with every fiber in her body she wouldn't have to use them.

Then a man walked up and sat at the picnic table. He was plump, Asian, and had a sweaty forehead and meaty fingers. He sat a brown paper bag on the top of the picnic table. "Mind If I eat here, dear lady?" he asked.

"No, I don't," said Kate. The man pulled out two bottles of water from the bag.

"Want one?" he asked, putting one bottle in front of Kate. It was the British Bottled Water brand. His was United Kingdom Water.

 _Amateur spy_ , thought Kate. Hers had to be filled with sedatives. He thought she was an idiot; she wasn't.

"I like United Kingdom Water better," cooed Kate. She switched the water bottles. She than took several sips from her water bottle. "Ah, refreshing." The UNIT leader could catch the man try to mask a face of anger. "So, what's your name?"

"Pete Rabel," said the man. "Assistant at Mark's Magic." Kate knew it was fake. This man wasn't Frank. He couldn't have gained one hundred pounds in two days. This man was defiantly an agent. Probably trying to capture her. It wouldn't work.

"I'm Kate Stewart," the UNIT leader said. "Why aren't you drinking your water?"

"Oh…yes," Pete (If that was his name) muttered. He grabbed the water bottle and turned around. Then when he turned around again some was gone. Kate knew he dumped some of it out. "Ah… I don't think I'm thirsty anymore."

"No, Pete," said Kate. "This is the deal. Admit that you're an agent for Frank Pepol and I won't command my snipers to fire." Three red dots appeared on Pete's clothes. Kate had her watch pointed at him. "Admit it or you're dead."  
Pete took a bare ham sandwich out of his bag and took a bite. "Who's Frank Pepol?"

"One more chance," Kate growled through teeth pressed together.

"Fine!" Pete pouted, throwing his sandwich on the ground. "I'm an agent for Frank Pepol!" It looked like he was now struggling to speak. "Every...one willllll be. Savvvve you..res….lf." And with that Pete burst into green light.

Kate backed away. She realized now that civilians were coming toward her, hands outstretched. They were controlled by Frank Pepol, they had to be. But why wasn't she?

Then one of the snipers fired, nearly tearing a hole in her ear. She heard more sniper fire above and looked up. One of the snipers had fired but the other two gunned the rebel down. The two left were now swinging their scope at the civilians.

Kate fired multiple times at the civilians, who were collapsing. The watch then shut down. It had run out of energy. She slipped out the pistol. She knew she couldn't kill them… but there had to be a way to knock them out.

Kate scrambled behind a tree. She waited until one controlled civilian walked past the tree and swung the pistol. She darted away.

Two young women who had been shopping at a nearby mall walked in front of Kate. They swung bags of clothes at Kate. Kate ducked one but another slammed into her face. She realized that it was filled with something harder than clothes and stumbled. She quickly jumped back up.

The two shoppers had taken out cellphones with what looked like metal cases. Kate moved in and swung the pistol. One shopper was hit in the head and the other was jabbed in the stomach.

Then suddenly everyone was back to normal. The people who had been stunned or swung at with Kate's pistol were already recovered, continuing on their day.

Kate's cell phone rang and she picked it up. It was her assistant, Osgood. "Let me guess, something about crazy people attacking you?" she asked.

"Yes, said Osgood. "And they kinda showed a lot of high energy levels. It spiked. We're going go examine all of them and find out what they have in common. How'd the meeting go?"

"I'll tell you later," answered Kate, hanging up. "Snipers! We're going!"

 **Well, that's my first episode. Like the Big Finish Audio Dramas one story will probably be made up of four episodes. Read my series Twelfth Doctor Adventures and submit Episode 4 and read my Third Doctor tory Sand. Go to my profile and vote on my poll. It changes tomorrow. Please follow, like, and review. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Puppets In A Grand Plan Episode 2

**So, here's the second episode of Puppets In A Grand Plan. Thanks for reading (It is bad, 'box'.)**

Puppets In A Grand Plan Episode 2

Osgood and Kate stood around a round, flat computer screen. There were maybe two thousand faces on the screen, some overlapping others.

"These are all the people that the energy spike came from?" asked Kate.

"Yes, and the strange thing is we can't find any medical, psychical, or emotional things that connect them. There's virtually nothing to connect them… except this."

Osgood pointed to a picture of a magician's stage show as it popped up on the screen. "The magic show where Frank is an assistant," muttered Kate. It was so obvious. "What about Hanlik?" She was referring to George Hanlik, the sniper who went rouge. He didn't have a family, and generally hated the concept of 'magic' and 'magic tricks'. "And how is he recovering?"

"He's doing well," Osgood reported. "It'll take some time, he did get slammed against a stone wall. But he'll live. The question is why was he effected? And can you tell me about this Pete again?"

"Disappeared into thin air. Never found after the incident, and believed me, I looked," answered Kate. "This isn't Frank alone. No doubt this has aliens involved. And uranium cannons are supposed to fit into this."

"Do you know what a uranium cannon actually is?" asked Osgood.

"A long thin cannon. Has some buttons for operating on the end. And it fires uranium. Not raw, but processed into bombs. Lit bombs," explained Kate.

"So basically there's an ex-Hitler supporter that is one hundred twenty five years old, a magic show, some weirdo called Pete, uranium cannons, and hypnotized people. And aliens fit into this," said Osgood.

"Yes," said Kate, grinning. "Now you're getting it. We need to send someone… I was thinking you."

Osgood walked into the theater, wearing a brown baseball cap with a hidden hat cam. She had been given pills that were supposed to block hypnotism, developed by UNIT when the Third Doctor had been with UNIT.

It was two nights after Pate and the probably hypnotized people breakout. When she found a seat and sat down she looked around and saw several UNIT soldiers recognized, not wearing their uniforms. They were confused.

Something's going on," thought Osgood. Teleportation? It's possible. Osgood knew that UNIT soldiers got a limit of days off during the year. They must have been taking their days off so that nobody at UNIT would notice they were missing.

That's when the curtains opened, light spilled into the seating area, and a young man started doing a magic show assisted by a man older than imaginable with wrinkles all over, no hair whatsoever, and needed two canes.

And that wasn't the freakiest part about Frank Pepol.

Half of his face was scaled and rigid.

Kate watched on the camera as Frank Pepol was on stage. All the reviews and videos of the magic show excluded the scales. She turned to Kaleb Nomal, the man re-watching the footage. "See the scales?" asked Kate.

"Not one the re-watch," said Nomal.

"That's why it never showed up. They've, or someone engineered his face somehow not to be seen on recorded footage. It's aliens. I'm sure. This isn't safe. Wait… that's one of our soldiers. And another…" Five UNIT soldiers were there. Kate confirmed they were all on break.

"Why…" mumbled Nomal. That's when maybe thirty UNIT soldiers started moving toward the briefing room.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Kate. "Nomal, lock the doors." The engineer obeyed. Kate grabbed an automatic rifle that was hanging on the walls. It was just her an Nomal. Then the engineer started shuddering.

"Wha-what's. hap-happening?" Nomal managed to studer. He started to go for a pistol laying on the briefing table. 'I'm sor-sorry."

Kate lunged forward and jabbed him with the rifle. All it did was knock him to the floor. He had clutched the pistol and was now aiming.

Insinctivly Kate fired., The shot killed Nomal, who's eyes were open. Kate kneeled down and closed them. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

At the theater Osgood gasped in horror as a large ray came down from the second level, its tip pointed at the audience. There were screams and yells and crying but nobody could move.

The ray fired. A green glow devoured the audience. When it went back to the ray the weapon rose back into the upper level and everyone was carrying on as if nothing had happened.

But Osgood remembered. She crawled to the floor and tried to maneuver her way out. It was difficult, but she finally made it to the doors. One more leg. Then she realized two figures at the back corners of the room.

They were crimson, scaly, had horns, and wings. They were essentialy skinny, two legged dragons. She decided she had to wait until the show was over. She would be noticed by the Dragon People.

Then she heard a voice in her head. 'She has resisted. Find her.' The voice was raspy and sounded like nails on a chalkboard. 'Find her when Master Pepol is completed.' Pepol was considered there master. That was bad. 'All hail Frank Pepol, master of the Karils.'

They were called Karils. "Goodnight ladies and gents, and remember this, you are all puppets in a grand plan," said the magician as everyone got out of their seats and started to scurry out the doors.

Osgood noticed that the Karils were examining two other women. Now was as good a time as ever.

And with that thought Osgood dashed out the doors, catching the Karils' attention.

 **Next episode coming soon! Read Twelfth Doctor Adventures Season 1 and submit your episode. Also read Sand my Third Doctor story. Please like, favorite, follow, and review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
